


The Egg

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), D/s, Exhibitionism, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Tim has come up with a new toy for Dick, and Damian’s more than happy to build it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged up to be of age.

It was Tim’s idea. Tim always had the best ideas. He watched as Jason bent Dick over and fingered him, stretching him out with lube. Dick always made the best little whimpers when Jason was playing with him.

Damian was at the work desk tinkering on the item that Tim had whispered in his ear. He had a knowing smirk the entire time which only widened at Dick’s moans.

“Is it done?” Tim asked, “We need to go for patrol soon.”

“Yes,” Damian clicked his tongue studying the object in his hands.

“And this one’s almost done too,” Jason chuckled pushing in a little more.

“Come on Jay,” Dick tried to move back so that Jason’s finger would slide forward, but the younger man held him by the shoulder with his free hand.

“Nuh uh uh, you stay still Pretty Bird, we have a present for you.”

Damian came from the work bench, passed Tim something and then moved to Dick. He opened his palm showing an egg shaped object coloured in a light blue.

“I call it the Robin’s egg,” Damian’s eagerness was written all over his face. From his seat at the computers Tim smirked, approving of the silly nickname.

“Know what it is?” Tim asked.

Dick shook his head studying the object. Tim pressed the small remote Damian had handed him. The egg buzzed to life in Damian’s hand. It thrummed at a high speed, and Dick was starting to get the picture if the open mouthed surprise was anything to go by.

“Now all we need is a Robin to incubate it in,” Jason smiled meanly, “I think I know just the pretty bird for the job.”

Dick tried to move away, but Jason caught him on one side and Tim on the other. They bent him over the table and Damian came up from behind. The teen squeezed his ass in appreciation.

“You didn’t do a very good job stretching him,” Damian grumbled.

“I didn’t know how big the thing was. I thought it was like, a bullet or something.”

“Oh well,” Damian shrugged. He lubed up the Robin’s Egg and then lined it up with Dick’s hole. He held Dick’s hip in one hand and pushed with the other.

“Ah!” Dick cried. It was a little too big, even with all the stretching Jason had done. Damian tutted and pushed it further and further into him.

“There, how’s that Beloved?” Damian lay both his hands on Dick’s hips running them down to his butt and squeezing.

Dick shifted to and fro, “It’s not too bad, I’ll get used to it.” He liked the fullness he felt at the egg pressed inside him. When he shifted just right he felt a brush of pleasure.

“But we need to go on patrol, get it out.”

Jason had let go of him and had moved to the toy box. Tim was clicked the switch again. Dick jumped hands on his ass in surprise.

“Ngh! Tim!” Dick protested.

“I’d say it works,” Tim nodded approvingly. He reached up, tangling his fingers in Dick’s hair and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “You’ll have to wait to have us take it out. It was designed for patrols after all.”

Jason waggled a butt-plug, “Don’t want it to slide out now, do we?”

Dick’s face was flushed, “I don’t think it could it’s so huge.”

The short plug was pushed in. Dick noticed it had a little bat symbol displayed on it. Of course.

“You’re really making me patrol with that thing inside me?” Dick asked helplessly. The others nodded proudly.

“But that’s not even the best part. Tim hummed obviously pleased with himself. “Get in your costume and I’ll show you.”

Dick sighed and reluctantly did as he was told. He studied himself in the mirror. Under the skin-tight suit the tip of the plug was just barely noticeable. Damian locked the zipper in place so that Dick couldn’t pull off the uniform without help.  
“It’s going to be one of those nights, isn’t it,” Dick said with a tiny grin.  
Damian gave his ass an encouraging slap and they joined the other two back in the computer room.

“Tim leaned against the console holding his remote, “Now, you can’t think that we’d waste Damian’s… talents on building an egg-shaped vibrator, right?”

Dick shook his head. Tim pressed the remote again and Dick shuddered at the constant pops of pleasure. He felt himself grow hard, his erection pressing against his cup and moaned. It was definitely going to be one of those nights.

“Well the nice thing about it is that the remote is long distance,” Tim clicked it off again. Dick reached back, running a hand down his ass. “So even when we separate, we can play with our favourite toy.”

Dick’s jaw dropped.

“Don’t worry, if you need to fight or have a clear head just use your safe word in the comms, but otherwise,” Tim grinned and turned on the vibrating egg again, “You be a good mama bird and mind your little egg.”

Dick whimpered.

“Oh, forgot to mention,” Jason pulled out a remote control as well and Damian followed suit.

“Ohno.”

“We both have a remote too,” Jason finished. They both clicked on their remotes and the vibrations intensified. Dick tensed giving a little cries at the spikes of pleasure rolling through him. He pressed down on his cup, but there was no way to relieve his erection with the cockring his masters liked to keep in place for occasions like this. It was even enchanted by Zatanna so that it wouldn’t hurt him, even after long periods of time, but he would still feel the ache.

No cumming unless one of his brothers said it was okay.

-

Nightwing ran along the rooftops of Gotham, every now and then jumping when the vibrations ran through his body. He had gotten used to the size of the Robin Egg buried in his body, now it was just the vibrations that distracted him. He could even sort of tell who it was that was playing with him. Tim would set it for a meticulous three minute buzz and then nothing. Jason liked to switch it in length, sometimes very long so that Dick was flushed and panting, shivering on the rooftop, and sometimes short, just pops of pleasure to surprise him at odd times.

Then there was Damian.

On off, on off, on off in varying, steady progressions.

Dick figured it out. Morse code. Damian explained through the code that had gone on for a good ten minutes that he would give his Beloved a signal that meant—  
“COME” One fast vibration followed by a long and two more shorts. Dick got his coordinates and hurried to be at Damian’s side. The teen had made it clear that Dick was to be before him in under five minutes. The vibrations didn’t stop. They wouldn’t until he was in front of Robin on the top of the art gallery.

Robin stood, arms crossed. Dick made it with seconds to spare.

“Good boy,” Damian said, pleased. The egg buzzed even faster, he fell to his knees, jerking here and there trying to do something with all the built up pleasure.

“My remote has special features,” Damian explained smugly. He approached Dick and petted his head, “Now that you know the signal you can be off.” He turned off the vibrations.

“All that and you just wanted to—!”

“Test the command, yes,” Damian said, “I think we’ll impregnate you with the egg on a weekly basis so it’s good you learn it now. Isn’t that right?”

Dick smiled, “Yes, of course.”

-  
“Come!!!” Dick groaned. He had only left Damian a half hour ago. Now he was on the rooftop of the bank in Red Hood’s lap as the vigilante pinched his nipples.

“We should get these pierced one day,” Jason hummed. Dick whimpered at the vibrations, but Jason paid it no mind. He pinched harder and Dick gasped. “Maybe with a little bat symbol attached? Bruce would like that, don’t you think?”

“I—I have to go,” Dick wriggled out of Jason’s lap, or at least tried to. Jason pulled him back.

“I’m not done playing pretty bird.”

-

He was half an hour later than he should have been. He came to the location. Robin stood with a grim expression.

“Very bad,” he intoned. “Should I put a punishment feature to the Robin Egg when you’re bad? It really won’t do at all.”

“Jason—”

Damian waved his hand, “I don’t care for your excuses, when I order you to come, you come like a good pet, understand, Beloved?”

Dick nodded.

“Good,” Damian said in satisfaction. “First you can do what I called you here for. Since you’re all stuffed up I’ve been thinking of your soft lips. Damian pulled down his tights. Dick gracefully dropped to his knees.

“I’ll make it good,” He promised.

“You had better,” Damian clicked on the egg, “And afterwards I’ll spank you in the open air right here.”

-

“Okay now, Mama bird, time to lay that egg.”

They were back at the cave. Tim was pulling down the zipper of Dick’s uniform. Jason said something about online piercing specials and Damian declared he was tired, so it was only the two of them. Tim was always good about cleaning up after their play.

Dick lay naked on one of the work benches—for his use—his legs spread as far apart as he could manage.

“Push, a bit more, push, there we are.”

Dick groaned as the egg finally passed his sphincter and fell into Tim’s hands, “We’ll clean you and the egg and then we can go to bed.”

“Do you want me to be your pillow?” Dick asked. He was ready for soft cuddles as well.

“Mmhmm, maybe my puppy, you can lick my toes. Damian was talking about a zap collar before you came in, you better be careful.”

Dick put his hand on his neck and grimaced, “I shouldn’t have been late.”

“He knows how to keep you in line,” Tim snickered, “Come on, it’s late, time to go to our nest.”


	2. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has made a new device for Dick, and the boys have a contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Everyone is of age, Everything is consensual.

Dick was blindfolded on the workbench. Damian loved his tinkering, and if Dick was involved so much the better. The acrobat felt something strange being attached to his cock, rubbery, maybe coated in metal around it, encasing his cock and balls completely.

“Roll over,” Damian ordered.

“Woof,” Dick rolled onto his belly, careful to keep his hips up to allow for the light weight metal thing.

“-Tt-” Damian tutted at his playfulness. He had already been stretched by Tim earlier, so the rubber—what felt like the Robin Egg slid in easily. It kept going and then Dick realized the thing on his cock and in his ass were connected by a tube, a line running along underneath between them.

“What is it?” Dick asked. He was tempted to lift the blindfold and peek, but Damian’s firm hand on his ass made him change his mind. Damian loved to spank him when he didn’t follow his orders to the letter.

Damian added more pieces in and then placed Dick’s cup over the metal piece on his cock.

“Point your feet,” Damian said.

Dick obeyed, and Dick felt the familiar material of his uniform pull up around his legs. He slipped off the bench and helped Damian dress himself, and then the younger man zipped him up, and locked the zipper so Dick couldn’t open it without help. The blindfold was taken off and Dick instantly looked down. There was no sign or bulge of the strange contraption. The cup covered it, and the tube was close against the skin. He shifted trying to get the feel for it. It felt like a Robin Egg and a strange thick… something.

“What is it?” Dick asked again.  Damian grinned at him. He put his finger to the ear.

“It’s done,” he said into his comm.

Dick gasped. The… _thing_ on his cock began to tug and pull at him.

“Ah-ah! Damian what—” it felt like a soft hand was giving him a hand job. He shifted and tried humping, but because the device was around his cock it didn’t make any difference as it moved at its own pace.

Tim and Jason entered with twin smiles on their faces. Jason was holding a switch.

“A-Are you kidding me?!” Dick gasped. He leaned against the work bench, his hips twitching.

“That’s not all it does,” Tim said. He clicked his own switch.

“Shiiit! Shit!” Dick jumped. The egg started to vibrate in his ass while pushing in and out at the same time. He was being jerked and fucked all by one little devise. “Fuuuuck.”

Jason laughed, “I think he likes it.”

Damian grinned proudly. “And he doesn’t even know what it does yet.”

“Does?” Dick asked shakily. Jason approached him. He scooped him in his arms holding him bridle style, as Dick wriggled. He panted, cumming hard into the device, expecting his cock to be coated by his own cum, but instead…

“Ngh!” He felt suction, his cum moved out of the device and moved through the tube. The vibrator sped up, hitting his prostate and then…

It came into him. He gasped as his own warm cum was pushed inside him.

“We’re going to fill you up, Dickie-Bird,” Jason grinned, “Or rather you’re going to fill yourself up.” He placed Dick back on the work bench. The older man squirmed.

“The game is,” Damian announced, “The one that fills him up the most wins. The modified Robin’s egg will measure and log who does what amount. It will be a game of tag. Unlike the first egg, you have to be close to trigger this one. Same rules as always.”

Dick moaned, it was going to be one of those nights.

-

It was a warm night in Gotham. The crime rate had dropped with the majority of the major players in Arkham, which meant the Robins had time to play.

Dick dashed on the rooftop, he knew one of them was behind him, and he refused to be—

He groaned feeling the jerking motion of the device on his cock and the vibration and push and pull of the robin egg in his ass.

“Sorry, Nightwing. You’re going to be stuffed by that egg of yours.” He turned, Tim grinned at him and approached. Dick sunk down trying desperately to work the process along, but it was at its own pace.

“Let’s stuff you from both ends,” Tim smirked pulling down his tights. Dick groaned. The settings on the device slowed. Tim was milking him slowly. Dick crawled forward and took Tim’s cock in his mouth. Tim pushed in and out, and the egg picked up working faster as well. Tim came first, Dick followed soon after. He felt the egg speed again, and he whimpered as more of his own hot cum was pushed into him. Tim ran his fingers down his cheek for a moment, going for a switch about to make it happen again, but it was knocked out of his hand by a bird-a-rang. Tim spun around fending off Damian’s attack. Dick saw his chance and ran off the edge of the building, catching a flag pole, and sending out a line to the next building. He would hide while they were distracted with one another. He felt full already and squirmed uselessly at the load inside him.

Just before he caught the edge of the next building a rope came around him, wrapping around his arms and chest. He swung backward, giving a cry of surprise. He was too distracted. He went on the defensive, but realized it wasn’t a criminal (or at least, not a dangerous one to him). He hit a wall and Jason grinned down at him waving merrily. Dick was wrapped in a cocoon of rope and in no time he felt the new familiar feeling of being jerked off and fucked all at once. He swayed to and fro uselessly while Jason promised to have him cumming every hour on the hour all night.

He had cum twice by the time he had escaped the rope. He fell, rolling gracefully onto the ground. Jason cursed trying to follow, but Dick cut into an alley and lost him. He clutched his stomach. He was so full.

Suddenly he felt it. The Robin’s Egg part of the device came to life, vibrating hard against his prostate. He panted, expecting the jerk and fucking motions, but they didn’t happen.

And then he felt it. A series of vibrations.

‘ _COME.’_

Damian had a long distance switch for the vibrator. Dick whimpered, that wasn’t fair!

-

He threw himself on the ground. They were on the street. The Batmobile parked beside him. Damian pulled down the top and studied him.

“-Tt-, took you long enough,” Damian chided, but his smug look gave away how pleased he was that Dick had come to him. “Get in,” he ordered. Dick climbed in and the top came back up over top of them. Damian took a moment to squeeze Dick’s thigh before he put his hands back on the wheel. He clicked a button and Dick cried out.

“They’ve already filled you quite a bit, haven’t they, Beloved?” Damian smiled as the batmobile lifted into the air. He reached over and pushed his hand against Dick’s stomach, “But I plan to win. I know there’s plenty of space.” Damian pulled his hand back and flipped another switch. The vibrations and fucking speed sped up faster than it had been before.

Dick squirmed in his seat. Damian always gave himself the added features and unfair advantages.

“Please, Damian. I’m so fu—”

The younger man flipped yet another switch and suddenly Dick was restrained against his seat. From the roof of the car a robotic arm came down with a dildo attached. It pushed into his mouth.

“I’ve added new features. I’m not in the mood to hear you beg,” Damian said breezily glancing at him as he choked down the dildo. “Of course I can’t test the rest with you locked into your suit, but a test run of these were due. Originally it was meant to restrain criminals…I suppose it can double for that, but I had you in mind. The A.I. will know all your little quirks in no time, Beloved. Now then. Time for you to cum for me.”

Dick shuddered and once again was pumped full. He moaned. He felt the beginnings of cramps, he was so stuff with his own cum. He sucked at the dildo as it continued fucking his mouth. The device came to life again.

“I think twice more and we can head back,” Damian grinned as he flew them up higher over the city.

-

“You cheated,” Jason growled as he looked at the results.

“-Tt- I did no such thing, Todd. I played by the rules. It’s your own fault if you didn’t know about potential advantages.”

Dick was laid out on the work bench. The device on his cock and the tube had been taken out, but now he was tied up while the Robin Egg buzzed away. Tim was rubbing his tummy with a small smile. “Poor mama bird, filled up with eggs. Just wait till you have to lay them.” Dick squirmed.

“The sooner the better,” He said.

“As soon as those two calm down,” Tim shrugged, “And decide who won.”

The rule was that whoever won got Dick alone for the night and got to do what they pleased with him. Only the winner could take out the egg. Dick groaned, writhing. Tim kissed his stomach, “Poor Dick. Don’t worry, while they decide, I’ll try to balance you out.” Tim pulled down his pants and Dick slid off the table and onto his knees. Knowing Jason and Damian it could be hours before they agreed who got to have Dick. Dick sucked at Tim’s cock. He secretly hoped Jason would win. He was more likely to want soft sex and cuddles than Damian, and Dick could use a break after the crazy night they put him through.

He mentally smiled. Then again, he did love crazy nights like this.


End file.
